star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Delta Squad 2: Revenge of the Jedi
Star Wars Delta Squad 2 is the sequel to the first entry in the Delta Squad series. Story ideas for the sequel date back to early 2016 and began to be written in late 2016 to early 2017. Among the small fan base of the Delta Squad main trilogy, Revenge of the Jedi seems to be fan favorite with the most locations, action, drama, and new characters. Synopsis Secret Plans One year has passed since the first installment. Darth Roman continues to construct the Sun Crusher as well as build up his Empire. In pirate space, Battlemaster Vikram and Clay have a meeting on his ship, the Ravager. The two discuss a plan to lead a full scale search for the fabled M4-78 planet with the help of Bruce Starkiller and Rose. Clay agrees as he wants to betray them both once they get what they need and Clay contacts Rose. On Kothlis, Bruce, Jonathan, and Hanhar enjoy a vacation until they are spoken to by Clay and Rose to talk about searching for M4-78. Clay persuades Bruce to lead a heist on Tempus to find clues to M4-78. Tempus Heist On Tempus, Bruce, Clay, Rose, Jonathan, and Hanhar begin their stealth infiltration into one of the Tempus temples and are able to discover the next clues to M4-78. Clay betrays Bruce by shooting him and he leaves the temple while playing victim to let the authorities take care of the others. Bruce is found alive by police and everyone is taken to court where they are found innocent. The crew teams up to go after Vikram and Clay to find M4-78 first. Jedi Training On Yavin IV, Andres continues with his Jedi training with Tim. Andres begins to learn very fast, but is still a novice. Tim teaches Andres how to not struggle with basic force abilities as well as basic lightsaber combat. Rescue Mission The Vertibird crew decides to search for an old ally, Vao, to help slice into Vikram's network to retrieve their latest findings to M4-78. They travel to Onderon to search for her, but find that she has been kidnapped by Bounty Hunters. A chase takes place in the streets of Iziz and Bruce is able to rescue Vao and defeat the hunters. The crew leaves the planet, with Vao now joining the rebel alliance. Behemoth Assault While on a mission to Bespin, Tim and Andres are captured from hyperspace aboard Roman's flagship The Behemoth. Tim speaks with Roman briefly and is able to escape his cell and send a transmission to the Vertibird and to the rebel base. Everyone receives the transmission and engages in an all out assault on the Imperials. Lightsaber Duel Aboard the Behemoth and at Wayland's fuel depot, Andres escapes his cell and is confronted by Roman in the fuel rooms where the two begin a duel. Andres starts to lose when he flees into the fuel lines and makes his way outside the fuel depot. The two fight more, resulting in Andres losing his right hand. Roman attempts to turn him to the darkside, but Andres refuses. Roman tries to kill him, but ends up cutting the platform below and Andres falls into chasm. He lands below the station, hanging from a communications poll upside down. Andres calls to Bruce with the force and the Vertibird crew is able to rescue him and escape with the rebels. Trip to Anoat When the rebels return to Yavin, Andres receives a new hand and continues his training. Jonathan and Vao decide to stay behind and Vett and TC-6 joins the Vertibird crew to go to Anoat, the next place that Vao was able to find in Vikram's network. At Anoat, Bruce and the others are able to find the last coordinates to M4-78. Vikram, Clay, and their army is able to arrive and chase them off to the Vertibird. The crew escapes and are chased by the Empire, who are working with Vikram's army. Bruce outmaneuvers them in the asteroid field nearby. The Vertibird is heavily damaged and cannot go to hyperspace. The crew decides to get repairs at Cloud City and departs for Bespin. During the trip, Bruce and Vett show their true feelings to each other and become romantic partners. Andres's Visions While training on Yavin, Andres gets visions of his friends being hurt on Bespin and tries to explain to Tim. Tim forbids him to going to help them, but Andres disobeys and flies off for Bespin in his A-wing. Cloud City Trap The crew arrives at Cloud and meets Bruce's old friend Kortez. The catch up and he is able to arrange hotel rooms for the crew. A few days later, the crew and Kortez go to eat breakfast in the dining rooms, but are ambushed by Roman, Vikram and his army, Vince, and Clay. They discuss their punishments and begin a series of tortures methods on the crew. Bruce is hooked up to mind reader machine and the carbon freezing chamber at the same time. Bruce is frozen and Roman gets information to the rebel base on Yavin and Vikram and Clay get info to M4-78. Vikram and Clay take the crew hostage on their way to the Ravager, but are saved by Andres. Rose and Bruce failed to be rescued and are taken to the Ravager, where they take off to M4-78. Andres, the others, and Kortez go in the Vertibird and escape Cloud City, jumping into hyperspace to M4-78. M4-78 The Vertibird and Ravager fight with each other above the industrial city on the planet and heavily damaged each other. Both ships crash down and the rebels go after Vikram and Clay. Vikram and his men are attacked by hostile droids on the planet, losing most of his men. Clay is greatly hurt in the battle. The rebels manage to find Bruce and Rose and unfreeze him. They continue to find Vikram, but are stopped by Clay who attempts to kill them with a thermal detonator. Andres is able to backfire the grenade, killing Clay. Bruce goes on to the planet core to fight with Vikram, where Bruce wins by pushing him into a stasis field below. Bruce speaks with the core himself and asks it to self destruct the sector so no one can find it easily. Bruce is able to escape with the others and return to Yavin. Battle of Yavin When they return to Yavin IV, the Empire arrives to take out the rebel base. The rebels are able to buy enough time for the ships to escape the planet. The rebel fleet rendezvous in a random system to find a new rebel base. "Release" Local reception All of the authors "audience" liked and appreciated the story told. Feelings were mixed from it's heavy inspiration and scenes emulated from the Empire Strikes Back. Art Delta Squad 2 overall has the most artwork/drawings made for any of the Delta Squad stories. Most of them revolve around the Cloud City section of the story near the end. More drawings are still being made today as of May 2017. Cut content First Alternate Ending The ending for Delta Squad 2 was drastically different from the end product. The story would have revolved around Dromound Kaas rather than M4-78 and would have ended with a battle with Roman and Louise being frozen in stasis then taken away to an Imperial world for the third installment. Second Alternate Ending The battle of Yavin would have been changed as well. Originally, the rebels would fail to get transports off the planet and they would escape into the jungles with a cloaking device. The rebels would set up a camp and wait for the rest of the rebel fleet to save them. The story would end with Bruce and Vett holding each other on the edge of a cliff in the jungle and the rebels would stay in the forest at the beginning of Delta Squad 3. Barely Andres In the original script, Andres would barely even be fleshed out as a character rather than him being the main character like in the final product. He would have joined the rebel alliance willingly and not be searched for by Tim and Ian. Hoth Instead of the Vertibird crew going to Anoat, they were originally going to go to Hoth to uncover the last coordinates to M4-78. The author decided to omit this idea as he felt Hoth didn't really have that much mystery or secret monoliths, so he chose a planet in the same system, Anoat. Picture Gallery